


Everything You Can Imagine is Real

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9993593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: "Sheppard," Rodney said wearily, bringing the chair into an upright position.  "What are you doing up?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilersfor 3x14 The Tao of Rodney. A small section of dialog at the end was taken directly from the transcript to show where this fits in the episode. The title was inspired by a Pablo Picasso quote. Written for the The Anywhere but a Bed Challenge over at kinkofthemonth on LJ. Thanks to hugglewolf for the beta.

The room was dark, except for the light coming from the control chair. Rodney sat reclined, eyes closed, focusing on the flow of information racing through his brain, charts and schematics floating overhead. The other scientists had gone to bed long along, leaving him alone in his thoughts. He was too wired to sleep and the diagnostics were a welcome distraction.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat broke his concentration and Rodney's eyes fluttered open. John stood in the doorway, a fond smile tugging at his lips. He crossed the room silently, coming to stand next to the chair.  
  
"Sheppard," Rodney said wearily, bringing the chair into an upright position. "What are you doing up?"  
  
John pressed a finger to Rodney's lips. "Shhh." Kneeling on the floor in front of the chair, he reached for Rodney's zipper, easing it down and shimmying Rodney's pants and boxers off his hips.  
  
Rodney's cock surged as John took the tip in his mouth. "Oh god," he moaned. John's lips were soft as they slid up and down Rodney's shaft, drawing sparks of pleasure. The wet slurping sounds John was making sent shivers down his spine. He threaded his hands in John's hair, encouraging him. "Yeah, like that," he panted, unable to contain his enthusiasm. "So close."  
  
John pulled off with an audible pop, using Rodney's knees to push himself up. His hands fell to the hem of his shirt, slowly gliding it up over his torso. He leaned down to remove his boot and socks, and then slithered out of his pants.  
  
_Oh god, commando._ Rodney had to grip the base of his dick, hard, in order to prevent the embarrassment of coming all over himself. He bit his bottom lip as he watched John slink into his lap. John straddled his hips, sinking down on Rodney's erection, already stretched and lubed for him. "John," he choked out, rocking his pelvis upward.  
  
John twined their fingers together, pulling them up above Rodney's head as the chair tilted back. Their chests pressed together and Rodney could feel John's heat radiating through his shirt. They kissed languidly, Rodney undulating beneath him, rising to meet John's downward thrusts.  
  
The metal of the chair was digging into Rodney's back where his shirt rode up, but then John rolled his hips and, _oh god – hot, tight, slick,_ his brain shorted out as he pulsed into John's ass. John ground himself into Rodney's stomach and he soon felt the warm fluid of John's release. They continued kissing, panting into each others' mouths as they both recovered from their climaxes.  
  
John leaned up and Rodney's eyes darted back and forth, searching John's face for any hint of what brought this on. Before he had the chance to ask, the image faded and his eyes snapped open. He turned his head, blinking stupidly at John who stood there blushing and looking down at the floor. Only a few moments had passed since John had stepped into the room, but the lingering memory of what they had exchanged disoriented his sense of time. Apparently, John had a very vivid imagination.  
  
Suddenly, the chair shut down as Rodney was distracted by Elizabeth's thoughts. "What do you mean I'm gonna die," he shrieked before she could even open her mouth. "I'm not even sick! I feel great! Never better!"  
  
"That Ancient device . . ." John started.  
  
All thoughts of the shared fantasy were forgotten as Rodney went into panic mode. "Has accelerated my evolution..." he finished for John. "Eventually I'll reach a point where I'm physically capable of ascension, but ascension takes more than that.... There's a... mental component. I need to know how to make it happen. Which I don't..." He glared at Ronon. "Yet! I'm getting smarter by the minute. It's a pretty good assumption I'll be able to figure it out on the way. Okay, so it's not as easy as that. Well, even if I don't, so I stay a highly evolved human! I mean, I don't have to ascend. It's a choice, right?" Rodney glanced at Sheppard. "No? What do you mean no? Oh, that stupid Ancient device doesn't work properly, does it?" He turned to Elizabeth. "It set in motion a series of genetic mutations that will result in my death if I don't ascend?!"  
  
Time sped by after that. Between healing Zelenka, frantically scribbling equations on the white board and almost dying, Rodney never found the time or the courage to ask John about what had happened between them.  
  
It was late when his door chimed. Rodney palmed the sensor and it slid open. John stood there, fidgeting nervously. "Come in," Rodney said, taking a step back. Their eyes met and Rodney looked at him questioningly. "So, I, um," he stuttered.  
  
John surged forward, his mouth closing hungrily on Rodney's, swallowing any uncertainty he might have. Rodney accepted the kiss greedily, nipping at John's lips. When they parted for air, Rodney pulled John into a fierce embrace. "You are one kinky bastard," he mumbled into John's neck.  
  
John huffed a laugh into his hair. "Only for you Rodney, only for you."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11484>  



End file.
